Heroes and Villains
by totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Emma and the gang get Killian's heart back. Spoilers for 4.09-4.11!


**Author's note:** Some needed resolution from the angst of the last episode. Speculation/headcanon for how Killian gets his heart back. Spoilers for 4.09-4.11.

**Disclaimer:** So I really need to go there?

**Heroes and Villains**

"Emma!" Belle screamed, pushing her way through the crowd. "Emma!"

Emma let go of her mother and turned in the direction of the voice. "Belle, what's going on?" She and Elsa had _just _defeated the Snow Queen and had stopped her spell. What else could possibly go wrong?

Belle skidded to a stop, breathing hard. "It's...it's Rumple. We have to stop him."

"Stop him from _what?" _Her first thought was the Snow Queen, that the pawnbroker was involved with her somehow.

Belle looked like she was about to cry. "He's got Hook. And he's about to do something terrible. I thought...but I was wrong. Rumple hasn't changed."

Dread filled Emma's stomach. "Belle, slow down. You're not making any sense. Why would Gold have Killian?"

Belle handed Emma Rumplestiltskin's dagger. "That? Is a fake. Rumple's been lying to me this whole time. And now? Now he's trying to cast a horrible spell that will free him from the real dagger."

Emma was confused. "But you said he had Killian. Why?"

"According to my research, Rumple needs the heart of someone who knew him from before he was the Dark One to cast the spell."

"Someone who knew..." Emma's stomach dropped. She felt like she was going to throw up. Mary Margaret was at her side in an instant, offering her support. It all made sense now. Killian's odd distance. The disappearing. Gold had Killian's heart. She didn't know when he'd gotten it, but in her heart she knew it was true.

David looked from Belle to Emma, worry etched in his features. "We're going to get him back, Emma. Just breathe."

Mary Margaret smoothed a hand over her daughter's back. "Your father's right. We'll fix this."

"How?"

"You're going to need a distraction," Regina cut in, dusting herself off. "Gold won't just hand the pirate's heart over."

Emma looked at Regina, stunned. "You're going to help?"

Regina looked uncomfortable. "I may not like him, but he doesn't deserve to die at Gold's hands."

"We're helping too," Elsa added, still holding tight to her sister. Anna nodded in agreement.

Emma looked around her, at the friends and family she had now. Her _real_ family, not that twisted one the Snow Queen tried to force on her. Emma felt hope surge in her chest. This time things would be different. She wouldn't lose another person she loved.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Belle?" Emma asked in a whisper.<p>

The petite brunette nodded. "I'm the only one who can. Rumple trusts me."

"Good luck." _Please let this work._ They needed Gold distracted long enough for Emma to get to Killian's heart. Before Gold could crush it. She could see it, sitting in a shallow bowl glowing red. She didn't know how or why this was happening, but she'd worry about that after Killian was safe. And if he wasn't...well, Emma was in control of her powers now.

Emma crouched in the brush as Belle approached Gold. She couldn't see Killian, but she was certain he was there. Gold would want Killian to watch as he killed him; the bastard was sadistic that way. Emma remembered the night Killian had told her about what happened to Milah, how Rumplestiltskin had crushed her heart for daring to fall in love with someone else. If his pain was anything like what she was feeling now, it explained why he'd clung to vengeance for so long.

Whatever sweet talk Belle was using seemed to be working; they were talking very animatedly. Emma braced herself to run, knowing she'd only have seconds. When Belle pulled Gold in for a kiss, she sprang, taking off in the direction of the bowl, hand outstretched trying to summon Killian's heart with magic.

It wouldn't budge.

Emma slammed into an invisible wall as she heard Killian's anguished cry.

"Ah, ah, dearie," Gold said, voice dripping with venom. "That belongs to me."

"I won't let you kill him," Emma barked.

"It's already done, Miss Swan. Your precious pirate practically handed himself over on a silver platter."

"No!" She looked at Killian, who stared back at her, shame all over his handsome face.

"I'm so sorry, love," he said, his voice cracking. "So sorry that I failed you. I tried to tell you..."

"Enough!" Gold exclaimed. Emma pushed against the magical barrier trying to break it, but she didn't know how. Rage bubbled up in her as Gold pushed Belle roughly away as if she were an insect. How could he do that to someone he claimed to love? And where the hell was the cavalry?

"Rumple, stop," Belle pleaded. "Please don't do this!"

"I have to, Belle. I have to be free of the dagger, don't you see that?"

"Neal would be ashamed of you, Gold," Emma spat, trying to but them precious seconds. The longer she kept him talking, the longer Killian would live. "Isn't this what cost you your son in the first place? Power?" Gold looked like Emma had slapped him. "Oh yeah, he told me. Told me how you let him fall through a portal, _alone_, because you couldn't give it up. What kind of father does that?"

"I never claimed to be a good man, Miss Swan. I'm a villain. I've accepted that," Gold said, picking up Killian's heart. He squeezed it a little and Killian collapsed in pain. Emma screamed, terrified. She was going to have to watch him die.

"Which is why the world has heroes," Robin Hood's voice rang out in the clearing. An arrow whizzed through the air, lodging itself in Gold's chest. Emma knew the moment Gold's concentration wavered, because she broke through the barrier holding her back. She burst through it as more people rushed the clearing, Regina armed with a fireball, David sword raised, Mary Margaret with a bow of her own. Elsa shot an icy blast at Gold's feet, slowing rising up his body until he was still.

Emma ran for him and plucked Killian's heart out of Gold's hand. She found the real dagger and handed it to her father, eyes still fixed on Gold's. His head was the only thing not frozen. "Don't let that out of your sight," she ordered.

"You got it." David caught her shoulder. "Go ahead, Emma. We've got this." The others surrounded the Dark One, effectively trapping him. Emma let out a shaky breath, then turned for where Killian lay. She cradled his precious heart against her chest, the warmth of it searing her skin.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, kneeling down next to him.

"Emma," Killian breathed, rising up on his knees. He looked at her like she was a ghost, shame still filling his blue eyes. "You came for me."

"Of course I did. What part of 'I can't lose you too' did you miss?"

Killian hung his head. "I'm sorry, Swan. I tried so hard...I just wanted to be a better man." He nodded at his heart. "But I failed."

Emma shook her head. "No. No, you didn't fail."

"If you knew what I've done, what he made me do..."

She was certain the Gold had forced Killian to do some awful things, but she also knew none of this was Killian's fault. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"And it's because you think it matters that makes you different from _him_." Emma held up the heart in her hand. "I know you, Killian. I know you're a good man. And I can see it, right here."

"Emma, I...I..."

"Shh," she replied, putting a finger to his lips. "Just let me give this back to you, okay? Then we can talk." Nothing he could tell her would change how she felt, but she knew it was important to him to be honest with her. So she'd give him that chance. After she put his heart back where it belonged.

Emma held the organ gingerly in her palm. And she realized she had no idea what she was doing. "Um..."

Regina appeared. "Just place it over his chest and push. Should slide right in," the Queen advised. Emma saw her exchange a look with Robin.

"I trust you, Swan," Killian said, covering her hand with his. He pulled his necklace aside with his hook to give her space. She smiled tremulously at him, praying she wouldn't screw it up. Emma's hand hovered for a moment before she pushed, the chest cavity opening just enough to slide the heart inside. Emma pulled her hand back hastily as Killian's face contorted in pain.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?"

Killian sucked in a deep breath. "No. I'm fine." His eyes shone, so much brighter than before, and he smiled, _really_ smiled, all dimples and teeth before he hauled her to him, kissing her passionately.

"A-a-and this is where I leave," Regina muttered, stalking away. Emma paid her no heed, fingers curling into the lapels of Killian's jacket. She pulled him close, ignoring the fact that they had an audience. Because she almost lost him today. He'd nearly died right in front of her and she was damned if she was going to let him go before he was branded on her skin.

Finally, they had to break for breath; Emma leaned her forehead against his. "Don't ever do anything like that again," she breathed against his lips.

Killian chuckled, nose brushing her cheek. "I shall try, love. I _am_ sorry."

"I know." She kissed him again, sighing into his mouth. "I just can't lose anyone else I love, okay? You scared me."

Killian pulled back a fraction, his eyes wide. "You love me?"

Emma waited for the panic to rise in her chest, but it didn't. "Do you think I'd go to all this trouble for just anyone?" she quipped, trying to lighten the moment. This wasn't how she'd planned on saying it, not that she'd been planning it. She barely understood it herself, the emotion only crystallizing when she realized that she could really lose him. But she knew this was right; _they_ were right.

"Emma..."

"Are you just going to leave me hanging here?" Now that it was out, waiting to hear him say it was like a dull ache in her chest.

Killian smiled, cupping her cheek with his good hand. "Of course I love you," he said earnestly. "I've loved you for so long, I can hardly remember a time when I didn't."

Emma smiled at him, bright and happy, before she slanted her lips over his again, sealing the words with a kiss.

Later, in the quiet of his room at Granny's, Emma held his hand as he told her everything. He had to pause several times to compose himself, deeply ashamed of the things he'd done, of how close he'd come to breaking his promise to her. But if anyone understood battling the demons inside, it was Emma. She kissed his damp cheeks and held him, letting him know that she was there and always would be.

The one who'd made him hurt would pay, Emma swore to herself. Gold was finished terrorizing people for his own amusement. She would make sure of it.


End file.
